


Light My Fire

by garagepalace



Category: Bandersnatch Colin Ritman, Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018), Colin Ritman - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garagepalace/pseuds/garagepalace
Summary: Colin Ritman finds a girl outside the club after a group of men attacked her. After having a dance to a popular song by The Doors, Colin asks her to come back to his place. Afterward, he's hoping she'll come back to visit.





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but I've decided I liked it too much and wanted to continue it! This will more than likely be posted on my wattpad, so if you see it on there it's just me! Don't worry. 
> 
> Inspired by Light My Fire by The Doors.

The air was filled with the smell of vanilla perfume and menthol cigarettes. Her plump lips curled up, a square hanging from them and ashes falling down onto her sweater. Blood gushed from the wounds that covered her face and rolled out of her nose. She puffed and blew out the smoke, spitting out the red liquid onto the concrete next to her. Colin had no idea what to do as he stood above her trembling body.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"For what? Getting jumped? Please," she laughed. "I'll be fine. It's just some bruises and scratches. I'll make due."

Colin couldn't help but let his mind wander. She looked so beautiful underneath the streetlights. He had first seen her inside and couldn't help but to follow her outside. He was glad he did since he found her limp on the brick wall.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Some guy tried to make a move on me, so I punched him. He and his mates came at me all at once. Self-defense, I guess."

"But he came onto you. That makes no sense. That wasn't self-defense."

She shrugged. "Oh well."

Colin didn't understand why she was so cool about a bunch of men beating her up. He thought it was how she was: laid back, calm and collected.

"You're Colin Ritman. I've seen your face countless times on the telly. You're much taller than I thought you'd be."

Colin didn't say anything. He noticed she kept reaching up to touch the bleeding cuts on her face. He reached into his back pocket for a handkerchief and kneeled down, wrapping it around his finger to gently press on her injuries. Her mouth fell in protest but he shushed her.

"Let me," he muttered. 

She pursed her lips, trying her best not to wince or make any noise from the stinging she felt as he gently dabbed at her face.

"You're kind. I should buy one of your games, y'know, to see what all the fuss is about."

Colin chuckled. "Not a fan?"

"I don't play video games. I spend my time playing other things."

"Such as?"

"Men's feelings," she sighed. "I break a million hearts just for fun."

"Oh."

"Not literally. I'm kidding. That was a joke. No, really I'm a busy person. I travel quite often and listen to records or go to clubs in my free time. I have a flat in Essex. I'm far from home."

"Alright. That should do. Would you like to keep the handkerchief?"

"Love to," she said. "Thanks."

She shoved the white cloth down into her bra. She pulled out her pack and held it out to Colin. "Want?"

"No thanks, I prefer roll-ups."

He pulled out his own pack and placed one between his lips. She held out her lighter for him, Colin grunting in gratitude.

"Menthol's not my thing anyway," he added.

"I happen to love it."

A song could be heard from inside the club. Her eyes widened and she gasped, slowly pulling herself on her feet. She winced but quickly pushed aside the pain, grinning at Colin.

"This is my favourite song. Please, may I have this dance?"

"I don't dance," Colin declined.

"Oh, c'mon. Dance with me!"

"Out here?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because we're already out here! Dance with me, Colin. Just this once."

Colin took her outstretched hand and pulled her body into his, their eyes only inches away and cigarettes barely touching. They both chucked them onto the ground and started to sway. Their moves didn't match the beat but the woman didn't care. She was in a trance by the guitar and Jim Morrison's voice.

Colin couldn't take his gaze off of her. She was too intoxicating. Her eyes were shut as she softly hummed along. Her eye shadow was green and her eyeliner was smudged. Colin couldn't tell if it was blush on her cheeks or if it was the bruises, but either way, he still found her beautiful. Her lips were a dark purple-pink colour. He found them to be kissable. 

"Kiss me," she suddenly blurted out, reading his thoughts.

Colin didn't hesitate to press his lips against hers. Her tongue started to dance with his, the song coming to an end as she pulled away. "That was lovely," she whispered. "My face feels numb and I hope it's because of your kiss and not from those assholes hitting me earlier."

"Come back home with me. If you want," said Colin. He felt out of breath from staring at her. Colin was hypnotized. 

Before he knew it, he was slamming her on the wall of his apartment. His lips attacked her neck. He tried his best to be gentle due to the previous events. "Let me know if I'm being too rough," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to hurt me," she whimpered. "Don't be so shy. Hurt me."

Colin wrapped a hand around her throat and began to squeeze. "Harder," she demanded. 

Colin obliged, adding more pressure. She let out a moan. Her hands went down to his belt. She unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground. "Do you have anything?"

Colin nodded, leading her to his bedroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out protection. The girl undressed down to her undergarments. She took out the bloodied handkerchief from earlier and set them alongside her clothes. 

When Colin turned around, he was mesmerized but also shocked. "Some damage."

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Promise. I'll tell you if I'm not alright."

She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his bare thighs. "Do you want me, Colin?"

"Yeah," he breathed. 

"Then tell me."

"I want you. But there's a tiny problem."

He shoved her onto the bed, earning a sound of surprise and pleasure from her throat.

"I'm on top," he growled. "Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I understand, Colin."

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly entered her. She groaned in both pain and excitement, burying her head into his neck to smother the sounds. His thrusts started off slow, building up to a fast and steady pace. 

"God," she moaned. "Fuck me, Colin."

He grinded his hips harder into her, making her call out his name. Colin choked her softly, his thumb sliding along her bottom lip. She stuck out her tongue, pulling it into her mouth and sucking. Colin felt her muscles tighten as she got closer to climax. He could feel a knot in his stomach, aching for release.

"C-Col!"

Her body shook as a powerful orgasm took over. Colin came right after, falling on the bed next to her. 

"How often do you visit here?" he inquired in between breaths.

"Not as often as I should," she answered, raising up and reaching for her clothes. "I have another week here and I should be back next month."

"I'd like to see you again."

She smirked. "And you will. I leave Tuesday, can I come see you before then?"

Colin lit up a fag after nodding in response. "Come by Tuckersoft if I'm not here. I work late some nights."

"Alright, darling." 

Colin watched as she shoved on her sweater, leaving her bra on the floor. "Keepsake!" she laughed, gesturing towards it with her foot. 

"I'll be leaving now. I really appreciate you taking care of me, Colin. Who knows what would've happened had you not have found me? And thank you for what just happened. That was the best sex I've had in my life. I'm not saying that to boost your ego either, honey. Believe me. If it was bad, I would tell you. I'm a very honest person."

She started to head towards the door when Colin realized something.

"Wait!" he called out. "What's your name?"

"Next time," she responded, shutting the door behind her. Colin sunk into his sheets, straining his ears to listen to the clicking of her heels until she was out of the apartment. He sighed. 

"What a night."


End file.
